


All My Future Crimes

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Roleplay dub-con, Sexual Roleplay, no actual pregnancy, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Selina Kyle has a proposition for Bruce, a sexual fantasy she's been itching for them to try. The first time, it doesn't go so well. The second time works like a charm, or it will, if Bruce ever stops brooding.





	1. Proposition

Bruce watched Selina as she laid on her fainting couch, idly stirring her vermouth cocktail. She was working up the nerve to tell him something, that much he could tell from the way she had avoided looking at him for the past few minutes. She had invited him here for some reason. He took a sip of his soda water.

“What is it, Selina?”

“I was thinking about asking you something, but I'm not sure how to go about it.”

“You can ask me anything,” Bruce said.

“But it's something to ask you to do, you see.” She smiled at him over her glass. “And I don't know if you'd want to.”

“Anything for you, Selina,” he said. “Within reason.”

She stirred her drink, her eyes on her fingers. “I have a very specific fantasy I'd like to try. It's detailed, and it requires you.” Her eyes met his. "I'd only trust this to you."

“That means a lot,” he said.

“It should.” She took a drink. “I have this fantasy where I've captured you and tied you up. I tease you a little, then start blowing you. At some point, you get free and grab me, forcing me to take you deeper. While I'm dazed, you unzip my suit and pull me up to fuck me. Then you throw me to the ground and have your way with me. We both take this very seriously, of course.”

“As you said, very detailed,” Bruce said. He sipped his drink. “And arousing.”

Selina smiled. “I thought you might enjoy it. It's something I have to be in the mood for, of course. But, would you be interested in helping me in this?”

“Of course. Thank you for trusting me with this.”

She toasted her drink to him. “We'll see when I'm in the mood.” She finished her drink and came over to him, climbing onto his lap. “But I know something I'm in the mood for now.”

Bruce set down his glass. “Oh, are you?” He cupped her ass, pulling her close. Selina laid her skirt around him and, beneath it, unzipped Bruce's pants, pulling out his erection.

Bruce snaked a hand under her skirt, reaching for her panties and finding none. “I'd almost think you had this planned.”

Selina only smiled, rubbing his cock on her clit. Slowly, she adjusted him and sank down on his cock. She gasped and moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Bruce's hands slipped under her blouse, rubbing her breasts. Her nipples hardened beneath his fingers. She bounced on his cock, picking up speed as she moved. He pulled up her top and mouthed at her breasts, sucking gently on one nipple. Selina moaned and slowed her movements, rocking her hips with him.

Bruce wrapped his arms around her, holding her steady and close, and kissed along her neck. Selina purred.

"Now, now. Let's be... respectable," she said.

"Why should we?" Bruce said, scratching her throat with his teeth.

She hissed. "Oh, I don't know. Don't you think we should?"

"Never."

Clutching her, Bruce rose and carried her to the fainting couch, laying her down with her legs splayed. Once situated, he kissed her nose and thrust into her hard.

She gasped. "Why, Bruce. I do believe you're letting yourself go."

"You drive me wild," he said, pounding into her. One hand slipped down between her legs to rub at her clit. "Selina."

Selina let out a groan of pleasure. "Yes, Bruce?"

"Come for me."

"Mmm, yes, Bruce."

Her hands went to his shirt, fingernails clutching the fabric in tight balls. Bruce changed the tempo of his thrusts, slowing down, making them longer and slower while his fingers traced up and down her vulva. Selina answered by bucking her hips toward him, matching him movement for movement.

He picked up speed and she dropped one hand to her clit, fingers entwining with his. Bruce went still for a moment, then groaned, thrusting into her as he came, spilling himself inside her. Selina moaned and worked her fingers faster. Bruce recovered enough to match her movements, and within a few moments, Selina came as well, shuddering around his cock.

Softening, Bruce pulled out of her and gently laid her legs down in a more comfortable position. He sat beside her and lifted her to his lap.

"Was it good for you?"

"It was perfectly adequate."

Bruce frowned.

Selina smirked and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Of course it was good. You've never disappointed me." She stretched, relying on him to hold her steady, which he did. "Do you have time to stay?"

"I do. Nothing too urgent for the next few hours."

"Good," she said, wrapping her arms around him. "I can think of a few ways to fill the time."

He nuzzled her cheek and she purred.

“You'll let me know when you're ready for that, won't you?” he said.

“Of course I will,” she said. “Believe me, you'll know when I'm ready.”


	2. First Try

Several days later, during a routine patrol, Bruce was on top of Kane Tower. It was a hot night, summer heat not even abating after sunset. The suit’s cooler was working harder than usual. He was just about to leap down when a familiar perfume reached his nose.

“Selina.”

“No names. What happened to that rule?”

Bruce smiled. “Catwoman.”

“Batman.” She came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around him. “I'm ready.”

He let out a low groan. “Are you?”

She moved around to face him. “I am. But first…” She backed away. “You've got to catch me.”

She leapt backwards off the building.

Bruce gave her a five second lead before leaping off himself.

He chased her across town, swinging from rooftop to rooftop, following her trail. The journey ended at her apartment building, and he dropped to her balcony. Her apartment was dark. Frowning, he looked over the railing to catch a glimpse of her running down the alley. So that was her game.

He lowered himself down to the ground and followed. The door to the basement was ajar. Bruce entered carefully, not knowing where she could be hiding.

“Here, kitty kitty.”

He walked through the basement, past old chairs and bed frames no longer used, past covered artworks and lamps. It was dusty and dark, as if no one had been down here for quite some time.

He considered switching his lenses to night-vision, but wondered if that would be unsporting of him. So he wandered through the basement with only the light from the alley behind him.

A faint glow came from up ahead, and Bruce followed it. He rounded a pile of chairs to find a surprisingly fresh, thin mattress on the ground.

“Found you,” he said.

Suddenly, her whip wrapped around his neck. He staggered, but Selina was quick, catching his hands as he reached for his throat and tying them to pipes above him. She unwound her whip and purred, flipping down from the rafters.

“Selina,” Bruce said, in his warning Batman tone.

She walked her fingers over the bat symbol on his chest. “Now, now, there's no need to be testy. I've got you exactly where I want you. And this time, you won't escape.”

She unzipped her suit to the swell of her breasts and stepped back.

“Don't tell me you haven't fantasized about this, just a little,” she said, dragging her claws down his chest. She dropped slowly to her knees, claws trailing down his suit to his groin. She unfastened his suit and pulled out his growing erection.

"I guess you have," she said, her eyes glittering as she stroked him to full hardness. "Now let's see how big the bad Bat can be."

She dropped her gaze to his cock, her eyes lidded as she licked the tip of it. Bruce--Batman--groaned above her and she took the tip of him into her mouth, gently suckling it. Batman thrust his hips toward her and she pulled back.

"Uh-uh! I make the rules here," Selina said, delicately drawing a claw down the line of his penis.   
  
Batman groaned again, but stayed still.

"There's a good boy," she said.

She took him deeper into her mouth, her hand working his shaft as she sucked on his cock. She laid it on the flat of her tongue and looked up at him, her eyes grinning. "Won't you let kitty have a little cream?" she said, lapping at the head of his cock.

"Catwoman," he said, hoarsely.

She went back down on him, slipping him further and further into her throat. She moaned around him and he jerked against his bonds. She pulled back, panting slightly, and laughed.

"You can try all you want, Batman, but you're at my mercy now."

"Am I?"

Selina opened her mouth to reply when two strong hands landed on the back of her head and shoved her down onto his cock. She gagged as it drove down her throat, Batman using his strength to hold her steady while he thrust into her. He pulled almost all the way out, and she gasped, inhaling in sharp, deep breaths. He shoved into her again, fucking her face with long strokes. Tears streamed down her face as she fought to breathe.

He pulled out and pulled her to standing.

"You think this is a game, Catwoman?" he asked, the lenses of his cowl glowing eerily in the dim light. "Let's see how far you can take it." With a swift motion, he unzipped her suit all the way and raised her up, guiding her down until she slipped onto his cock.

She made undignified noises as Batman bounced her up and down on his cock, her breasts swinging with each movement. He fucked her like this for some time, before he picked her up and tossed her down onto the mattress.

Selina landed splayed, her suit open around her shoulders, almost pinning her open. Batman swooped down and entered her again.

"Maybe this will teach you a lesson," he said, pounding into her. "Bad pussies deserve to be punished."

She reached up and clawed at his shoulders, but he pulled back, hiking up her hips to meet his. "Maybe if you're lucky, I'll give you a litter of kittens."

"Alfred!" Selina said sharply.

Their safeword.

Bruce froze, then pulled out of her, laying her back down on the mattress. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to think about getting pregnant," she said, rising up on her elbows.

"I'm sorry."

She massaged her jaw. "You weren't half bad, before that."

"I'll strike it from my repertoire."

She smiled around her hand. "Come on, help me up. I think I'm done here."

Bruce nodded and stood, wincing as the suit pressed against his balls.

"The maintenance elevator runs right next to my room," she said, zipping up her suit. "We'll take that." She palmed him. "And I'll help you take care of this."

Once inside the elevator, she knelt down and began sucking him again. Bruce braced himself on one wall, watching her as she bobbed up and down on his cock. He ran his other hand through her short hair, groaning as she moaned around him. It didn't take him long before he came, spilling himself into her waiting mouth. She hummed around him and swallowed, then pulled off with a wet pop.

He tucked himself away just as the elevator reached her floor, and followed her down the hidden passage towards her room. She unlocked the small trash door and let them in.

"You must need something," Bruce said, taking off his mask.

Selina followed suit. "Maybe a bath. And I won't say no to a little help getting there."

They stripped out of their costumes in her bedroom and she left to start the bath. Bruce sat on the edge of her bed and watched her move around her apartment. She could be so cool sometimes, even when he knew she was running hot.

She came back in, the bath off, and straddled him. "Your bath is ready, my dear Bat."

"Aren't you still aroused?" he asked, running a finger down to her vulva. She hissed.

"I'm dying for it."

"Then here. Let me help you."

He picked her up and turned her over on the bed, laying her down. He knelt on the floor between her legs. Bruce leaned in and licked a line from her vagina to her clit. Selina shuddered.

He swirled his tongue around her, sucking on her labia one moment, then caressing it with his tongue the next. Selina moaned and wrapped a leg around him, pushing herself down into his face. He slipped his tongue into her vagina, lapping at the liquid gathered there. He rose and came back to her clit, carefully tonguing it. Selina's leg jerked beside him.

He pressed a finger into her and crooked it, pressing against her walls until her leg spasmed again. He inserted a second finger into her, and sucked at her clit. Selina whined, high and sharp and Bruce grinned. He licked her again and she growled. He fucked her with his fingers, all while keeping attention on her clit. Her leg jerked and hit his shoulder, but he ignored it. Sensing she was close, Bruce turned his focus onto her clit, stimulating her until she cried out with it. With a yell, she came, clamping down on his fingers. A strangled cry left her as she rode out the waves of her orgasm, panting as she came down.

He gave her one last lick before removing his fingers, and sat back.

"Selina?"

She hummed, laying there spread out, looking very debauched.

"Yes, Bruce?"

"Your bath, my Cat."

She held up her arms and he picked her up, carrying her to the tub. They climbed in together and, for a long moment, sat in silence, the water moving about them the only sound in the room.

"We'll try again," Bruce said. "I don't want to disappoint you."

"All right. I'd like to," she said. "But not for a while. Let things cool off again."

"As you wish."

Selina smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth. "You're good to me, you know that?"

Bruce kissed her lips. "I do my best."

"I've seen your best. It's heady."

He smiled and held her tighter. "Selina?"

"Sh. Don't say anything. Just...relax."

Bruce's hand wandered down to her belly. "Would you ever want to have children with me?"

Selina opened her eyes. "It's not about you."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not about whether I'd want any with you," she said. "I'm not fit to be a mother. I've never been."

Bruce frowned. "You're very maternal."

"And you already have five kids." She sighed. "I don't want to go through all that."

Bruce held her silently, his mouth settling into a thin line. "I wouldn't force you into anything," he said, finally.

"I know. You know better," she said.

"I just.... I want to share more with you."

She looked up at him. "We don't need to have a child to do that."

"I know." He looked at her. "You're good for me, Selina."

"I'm good for what ails you," she said, the corner of her mouth curling up.

"No, I mean, in general." He kissed her forehead. "What I mean is--"

Selina stood up and climbed out of the tub. "I'm aching to lie down. Do you have time, or do you have patrol you need to finish?"

His jaw set. "I should get going."

She wrapped herself in a plush towel and handed him one, drying off without looking at him. Whatever he had been about to confess, she didn't want to hear it. Not now.

Bruce was already putting on his suit when she came out of the bathroom. His mask was back on. There was no telling what he'd meant to say now.

"I'll see you again," she said, her voice cool.

"Of course."

"I'm not very good at pillow talk, I'm afraid," she said. There was no apology in her tone.

"You're better at it than I," Batman said. He turned to her, those white lenses giving nothing away. "I'll see you later, Catwoman."

"Good luck," she said.

He walked to her balcony and leapt off, leaving her alone in her apartment.


	3. Brooding

It was a week before Selina spoke to Bruce again, though not for lack of trying. She had been watching him patrol every night now, and every night he seemed to be in one foul mood or another. So she let the silence hang.

Finally, she'd had enough of his brooding and took it upon herself to find him and make him talk. She wondered how his family could possibly deal with this when she couldn't.

He was on the Daggett tower, overlooking the business district, when she found him. It was a hell of a climb, and she argued with herself all the way up there about what she was going to say to him when she found him. If he was even still there when she reached the top. Which he'd better be.

He was, and she stopped behind him, watching the curve of his shoulders, the tension of his back under the cape.

"Bat," she called, emerging from the shadows.

He turned his head. "Catwoman."

"Well, me-ow," she said, standing a little ways back, her hands on her hips. "I take it you’re still mad?"

"I'm not mad, Catwoman."

"Yes, you are. You've been avoiding me and brooding. You know what you're like when you brood."

He frowned. "Please, tell me more about how I've been."

"Don't be like that, Bat," she said, crossing her arms. "I didn't come here to fight."

"Why did you come, then?"

She flexed her claws. "I came here to make sure we were back to level. I know you're disappointed, but that's no reason to keep avoiding me."

"Maybe I've been doing it for myself."

She sighed, a frustrated exhalation. "Bat. I'm not changing my mind. I meant what I said. But we can be adults about this, or not, and that's really all up to you."

He was silent for a long minute.

"Do you want to try again?" he asked.

"When I'm ready," she said, taking a step forward. "When you're yourself again."

He finally faced her, his eyelets betraying nothing, but there was a relaxation in his jaw that said he had come to a decision. He walked over to her and took her in his arms.

"I am," he said, holding her close. "You don't know what you mean to me, Selina."

"Tell me, then," she said, resting her head against his chest, hearing his heart beat through his armor.

"I wanted to tell you. I tried.” He looked at the sky. “Selina, I want to--" He stopped short.

She raised her head. "What?" He was looking above her, so she turned her head and followed his gaze. The Bat Signal was lit.

"I have to go," he said, letting go of her.

"Right. I'll see you around," she said, stepping away, a little disappointed.

He took a step forward and took her chin in his hand, and kissed her. Then he let go and with a run, leapt off the roof, his grapple line launching out into the darkness.

Selina watched him go, then turned the other way, and began her long climb back down.


	4. Fantasies Fulfilled

Three days later, Bruce came by again, this time stopping on her balcony and letting himself into her apartment. She hadn't been out to see him on patrol. Her apartment was dark. Carefully, he shut the balcony door, letting the darkness close around him. He strode through the room, looking for light under every door. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him and he spun around.

Isis sat behind him and meowed.

He picked her up, and she instantly started purring.

"Where's your mother?" he asked, as if Isis would tell him. The cat could be just like Selina sometimes. Clever and stubborn. "Where is she, hm?"

Isis meowed again and hopped out of his hands. She wandered over to the dark bedroom and scratched at the door. Bruce followed her, cautiously opening the door. The bedroom was nearly impossible to see, with no windows to let light in. He crept in, not wanting to disturb Selina if she was asleep. There was a figure on the bed. Isis jumped up and rubbed against it, purring.

Bruce knelt down. "Selina," he said softly. He touched her shoulder and the figure fell. Stuffed pillows was all that was there.

"Selina!"

Suddenly, someone clamped a cloth down over his nose and mouth. He struggled to flip them off, but the grip was strong. The chloroform invaded his senses, and he fell down to the ground with a thud.

Bruce woke tied up in a dark basement, ropes wrapped around his wrists to hold his arms above his head. His mask was still on, as was Catwoman’s, but she had his utility belt around her waist. She chucked his chin with the handle of her whip.

"Rise and shine, Batman."

Slowly, Batman blinked, clearing his vision.

"Catwoman," he growled.

"The one and only."

He tugged on his bonds. "Selina."

She frowned. "Now, don't be like that. I had to get you down here somehow." She ran her finger around his chin. “Are you ready?”

“Ready.”

She smiled and drew a finger down his chest, claws out. "I thought we might have a little fun together. Just you and me."

Catwoman dragged her finger down, lower, lower.

"You got my belt off," he said, staring at the way it sat on her hips.

"I know your secrets. I've been a good little kitty."

"This doesn't seem very good."

She laughed, low and throaty. She kneeled down before him. "Now, let's see." Within seconds, she'd found the clasp that undid his suit, opening up its crotch. Batman was already hard.

"Well, you certainly are eager when you're tied up," she said, looking up at him. She unzipped her suit just to the top of the swell of her breasts, inhaling deeply to make them rise. Batman stared at her. She licked her lips.

"I think we are going to have fun, Batman."

She leaned forward and licked the head of his cock. He shuddered and pulled on his ropes. "Now, now. Behave yourself. Kitty just wants a little cream."

Her lips were full and red and warm when she wrapped them around his cock, suckling on the tip of it. She licked its underside and took it into her mouth, moaning at the size of him. Her eyes fluttered shut as she bobbed slowly on his cock, taking it a little deeper inch by inch. Above her, Batman groaned. His hips thrust into her mouth, willing for more contact. She pulled off of him with a pop.

"Careful, now. I'm in charge here." She opened her mouth to take him again.

"You're a bad pussy," he said. Suddenly, his hand was on the back of her head and he pushed her down onto his cock, forcing himself deep into her throat.

Catwoman gagged as he guided her head up and down his shaft, pulling her back just far enough to catch a breath before forcing her back down to his hilt. He held her down for a long minute, letting her throat flutter and clench around his cock before he pulled her off of him. She looked dazedly up at him.

"How?" she croaked. Both of his hands were free.

"Now, pussy's going to learn what happens when she's been bad," he said, picking her up. He unzipped her suit down to her crotch and pulled her down on his cock.

She cried out as he entered her, hot and hard. He held her hips and pounded into her. She grabbed his shoulders for balance, her claws digging into his suit. She hadn't predicted this, that he would be so forceful, so punishing to her.

"Had enough?" he whispered into her ear. She let out a little mewl and he picked her up off his cock. He threw her to the ground, where she landed on her hands and knees. He got behind her and thrust himself back inside. She was hot and clenching around him. Even if she wasn't ready for him, her body was.

Her breasts bounced freely with every thrust. She let out a little grunt each time he pounded into her.

Several thrusts later, he pulled out of her. She was sore and red as he stuck two fingers inside her, massaging the inside of her. Her leg shook uncontrollably, almost upsetting her balance.

"Ah, Batman!"

Satisfied, he removed his hand and flipped her over, climbing on top of her. He pressed her breasts around his cock and pushed it forward.

"Suck," he ordered.

She opened her mouth and sucked the head of his cock. He thrust back and forth, his cock wet between her breasts. Every time it came forward, it would pop into her mouth and she would suck on it until he pulled it out again. He fucked her tits for what felt like ages before he finally stood.

She stared up at him, her expression kittenish. "Batman. You wouldn't punish me any more, would you?"

He grabbed his cock and started stroking it. "Stay still." He tugged on his cock until he came, spilling himself all over her face.

"Ah!" She caught some in her mouth and swallowed, flushing up her cheekbones.

Batman knelt above her again and smeared his semen all over her face, marking her as his.

They stayed there for a moment before he stood again and picked her up. He carried her to the freight elevator and pushed her floor. When they arrived, he carefully undressed her and placed her on her bed. He left her to run a bath, taking off his suit as he returned. When the water had risen enough, he picked her up again and set her gently in the tub, climbing in after her. He held her tight as she pulled off her mask, then his, tossing them on the bathroom floor.

"Did you get off?" he asked, taking a handful of water to wash off her face.

"Almost," she said.

He reached down and fingered her, rubbing gentle circles on her clit. She moaned and squirmed in his arms. It didn't take long for her to come, the water warming as she flowed out.

Bruce kissed her neck, one hand roaming her stomach in small circles. "That was very brave of you."

She smiled and leaned into him. "It’s been a fantasy of mine for some time. Thank you for helping me with it.”

"Anything for you," he said into her hair.

"That last bit. What made you sure I wouldn't call to stop?"

"I didn't," he said. "I just hoped it wasn't too far."

Selina shook her head. "No, it was alright. I actually liked it. I like when you touch my breasts."

He reached up and cupped them in his bare hands, gently squeezing them. "That's good. I like touching your breasts, too."

She laughed. "You're lucky I'm tired out. I might have to put you in your place for it."

"Mmm, yes, ma’am."

“I like it when you call me that.”

He kissed the side of her face. “Selina. Will you listen to me if I tell you something?”

“What?”

“I want you to promise you won’t leave.”

She shifted on his lap. “I’m too tired to get up right now.”

“Good.” He wrapped his arms around her waist. “Selina, isn’t it time we got married?”

Her eyes snapped open. “Married! Whatever for?”

“I want to make an honest woman of you.”

Selina laughed. “That’d be hard to do by now.”

Bruce frowned into her hair. “I mean it.”

She sighed. “I don’t know, Bruce. That’s a lot to spring on a girl when she’s just had her back blown out. Let me think it over, huh?”

“Of course.”

“Is that what you’ve been trying to tell me?”

“It is.”

She turned around and straddled him, her breasts glistening with water. “I’ll think about it, OK?”

Bruce dropped his gaze to her breasts and she laughed. “Next time, we’ll do one of your fantasies, hm?”

Bruce thumbed her nipples and she sighed in pleasure. “I’ll have to think one up. You make my fantasies seem so tame.”

She reached down to stroke his cock, finding it already starting to get hard. “I’m sure you have some wicked fantasy hiding in you somewhere.”

“Yours fulfilled so many of mine.”

She stroked him to hardness, then guided herself down onto his cock. He held his hands under her ass, helping her move up and down. It was an easy, gentle rhythm compared to their earlier event, the only sounds in the room their soft moans and the splashing water around them. Selina was already primed, so when Bruce slipped one hand down to massage her clit, she came quickly, tightening around his cock. He didn’t take long to follow her.

She let him soften inside her, leaning into him as he held her close.

“You would take me, even though I can’t give you what you want?” she asked.

He buried his face in her hair. “You’re more important to me. Like you said, I already have five kids. What would we even do with another one?”

She chuckled, and leaned up to kiss his jaw. “You’re a strange man, Bruce Wayne.”

“And you’re beautiful, Selina Kyle.”

“Stay with me tonight?” she asked.

He thought about patrol for a moment, but it was hard to worry about it with her softness in his arms.

“I’ll stay.”

She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. “Good. Good.”

They sat in the tub in silence, just listening to the other’s breathing. Let Gotham sleep for one night. They had each other and right then, that was all they needed.


End file.
